


Ace It

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Character, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennoshita confesses his asexuality to his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ace It

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for mentions of sex.

Ennoshita has never had an issue with his sexuality.

In his first year of high school, he realized he wasn’t as interested in sex as his peers were. He came to the conclusion that he was asexual and he moved on. He had even forgotten to mention it to Akaashi when they first started dating and now, he was starting to regret that.

He sat on Akaashi’s lap with his hands entangled in his hair. One of Akaashi’s hands were also in Ennoshita’s hair, pulling it slightly and craning his neck to allow himself access to kiss up his neck. His other hands were roaming over the shorter boy’s torso.

Although both boys were sighing and moaning fervently, neither made the move to take the next step further. 

Until Akaashi dragged his hand lower to rest on Ennoshita’s belt buckle, eliciting a gasp from him.

“K-keiji…” Ennoshita pulled away and stuttered breathlessly.

The taller boy placed his hands on the brunette’s shoulders and looked up at him. “Do you want to stop?”

Ennoshita looked down and nodded. “Sorry,” he whispered.

Akaashi’s eyes widened in panic as he sat up straight. “No, no, no. It’s fine, Chikara,” he insisted while rubbing his boyfriend’s back.

“I just…” Ennoshita sighed. “I don’t know if I’m ready for anything more than this,” he paused, glancing at his boyfriend.

“That’s-"

“I don’t think I’ll ever be ready.” Ennoshita rattled off in one breath with his eyes closed.

Silence followed his statement. It wasn’t an awkward silence; neither was it comfortable, either. For Akaashi, he took the moment to fully process what his boyfriend just said while Ennoshita was agonized by having to wait for a response.

“You’re…” Akaashi started, but couldn’t quite utter the words.

“Yeah,” Ennoshita whispered, “I’m asexual.”

Ennoshita didn’t really believe that Akaashi would break up with him for his sexuality, but rather, he would do it himself (no matter how painful it would be). Because Akaashi has needs and Ennoshita would not be selfish enough restrict him in a relationship in which one partner wasn’t satisfied.

He looked up when the taller boy’s silence dragged on for too long. “Hey-“

Akaashi tackled the shorter boy on the bed and peppered his face with kisses.

“Keiji-” Ennoshita started but was interrupted with a kiss to his lips.

“Keiji!” The brunette pried his boyfriend’s fingers off his face. “What the hell? I just confessed to you that _I don’t like sex._ ”

Akaashi laughed. “That’s fine. That’s great actually!”

The shorter boy only stared at his boyfriend in bewilderment. “Are you-”

“I’m asexual, too”

This time, it was Akaashi who was pounced on and ambushed with kisses.


End file.
